My Love
by phenanisheila
Summary: Cerita ini dimulai setelah PDS4 berakhir. Dimana tokoh utama kita Sakura, sedang menunggu sebuah harapan. Harapan yang mungkin untuk sebagian orang merasa tidak mungkin. Tapi Sakura tetap percaya akan sebuah Harapan. Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari lagu My Love kepunyaan Westlife. Lagu yang sangat cocok dengan perasaannya saat ini/Just Another ficsong/


**My Love**

 **Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort**

 **Gaje, typo bertebaran, alur maju mundur cantik**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu My Love~west life**

 **Enjoy reading guys**

 **Dan jangan lupa Review**

~~Happy reading~~

Summary : Cerita ini dimulai setelah PDS4 berakhir. Dimana tokoh utama kita Sakura, sedang menunggu sebuah harapan. Harapan yang mungkin untuk sebagian orang merasa tidak mungkin. Tapi Sakura tetap percaya akan sebuah Harapan. Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari lagu My Love~ kepunyaan Westlife. Lagu yang sangat cocok dengan perasaannya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Huh," entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas. "Bosan...," ya memang hanya ini yang bisa aku rasakan saat ini. Semua pekerjaanku di rumah sakit sudah selesai, aku sudah mengecek para pasien yang rawat rutin. Aku sudah selesai dengan dokumen-dokumen yang diberikan Tsunade- _sensei_. Apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang? Aku lalu dengan malas mecoba melihat keluar jendela ruang kerjaku. Cuacanya cerah, ingin rasanya aku keluar dan berjalan-jalan menghilangkan kebosananku.

"Benar juga," kataku. Terbesit sebuah ide di kepalaku. Aku akan meminta izin kepada Tsunade- _sama_ untuk mengizinkanku keluar, dengan alasan semua tugasku selesai dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar ruang kerja menuju ke ruang kerja Tsunade- _sama._

 **CKLEK.** Kubuka pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Kepala Rumah Sakit'. Sementara yang di dalam sempat kaget dengan suara yang kubuat. "Oh, Sakura. Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan? Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya sambil memeriksa sebuah dokumen. "Tugasku sudah selesai Tsunade- _sama_." "Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" "Um, eto..., karena tugasku sudah selesai, bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan disini."

"Tidak bisa. Nanti kalau ada pasien yang terluka parah bagaimana? Aku nanti akan kesulitan. Masih banyak tugas yang belum aku selesaikan." Jelasnya dengan nada agak meninggi. "Tapi, aku hanya ingin melepas kejenuhanku sebentar.. saja."

"Boleh saja. Tetapi hanya di taman rumah sakit ini." "Tsunade-s _ama_ , tolonglah. Kalau di taman itu sama saja untukku. Aku hanya ingin berjumpa dengan teman-temanku, hanya sebentar saja." "Huh, baiklah. Kali ini aku izinkan." "Terima kasih Tsunade- _sama_. Aku janji tidak akan lama-lama." Aku membungkuk memberi tanda hormat sekaligus terimakasih.

"Iya iya, sana. Mengganggu saja kamu ini." Aku lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan senangnya. Sangat jarang aku mendapatkan istirahat. Walaupun ini sudah dua tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi ke empat, masih banyak pasien yang harus dirawat. Mereka semua belum sembuh total.

Keluar dari rumah sakit, aku berjalan entah ingin kemana. Yang namanya jalan-jalan, ya hanya jalan tanpa mengetahui kemana tempat yang akan dituju, itulah menurutku. Aku berjalan melewati sebuah _apartement_ yang pernah dihuni oleh seseorang. Siapa **dia**? Dia, dia yang kumaksud adalah Sasuke. Sudah dua tahun dia meninggalkan desa, dan berkeliling dunia demi menebus seluruh dosa-dosanya.

An empty street, an empty house

A hole inside my heart

I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller.

Aku berhenti sejenak di depan _apartement_ itu, memandinganya sambil membayangkan penghuninya. Sasuke. Dua tahun, waktu yang sangat lama untukku. Kenapa dia belum kembali ke Konoha? Bukankah waktu itu dia bilang akan kembali? Aku sudah memegang janjimu Sasuke. Jadi kuharap kamu kembali ke Konoha, lalu kita akan berkumpul kembali sebagai tim 7.

Setelah melihat _apartement_ orang itu aku jadi ingin melihat tempat itu sekali lagi. Tempat dimana ia meninggalkanku 6 tahun yang lalu. Tempat dimana ia bilang terimakasih untuk pertama kalinya kepadaku. Tempat dimana aku menangis untuknya, untuk yang pertama kalinya. Bangku taman kota, tempat penuh kenangan.

 _"_ _ **Sakura, terimakasih.**_ _"_ Kata-kata itu, kata yang sangat menyentuh sekali buatku. Seorang Uchiha berkata 'terimakasih'. Aku lalu duduk dibangku tersebut. Sasuke _-kun_ , kapan kau akan kembali? _"_ _ **Aku akan berjumpa lagi denganmu."**_ Aku harap itu bukan hanya sekedar kata yang keluar dari mulutmu.

Aku lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalananku yang entah aku tidak tahu akan kemana. Aku kembali menghentikan langkahku ketika tepat berada di depan akademi. Tempat dimana tersimpan banyak kenangan di sana. Aku lalu duduk di ayunan yang biasa Naruto duduki. Sekarang ini sudah lewat tengah hari, sebentar lagi pasti semua penghuni akademi akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

I wonder how, I wonder why

I wonder where they are

The days we had, the song we sang together, oh yeah

Dan benar saja, tepat beberapa menit kemudian semua anak keluar dari akademi. Pemandangan yang sangat amat membuatku iri kepada mereka. Mereka, dua orang bocah laki-laki yang satu terlihat dingin, dan satunya lagi terlihat menjengkelkan.

Yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang perempuan yang terlihat sedang memarahi anak laki-laki yang terlihat menjengkelkan. Mereka mengingatkanku kepada masa kecilku. Ya masa kecil dimana, Naruto, Sasuke dan aku, masih bisa berjalan pulang bersama. "Haha...," aku tertawa melihat mereka. Mungkinkah dulu kami terlihat seperti mereka?

Cukup sampai di sini saja _flashback_ tentang akademi, sekarang aku akan... aku akan ajak Naruto untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan. Kebetulan akademi dengan _apartement_ Naruto dekat. Sesampainya di sana aku langsung mengetuk pintunya dan memanggil namanya berulang kali.

 **TOK TOK TOK.** "Naruto ! Naruto !", selang beberapa detik kemudian dia lalu mau keluar.

"Ada apa Sakura _-chan_? Apakah ada misi?" tanyanya sambil menggosok-gosok kedua matanya. Astaga! Apa dia baru bangun?

"Tentu saja ada." Kulihat raut muka Naruto mulai berubah.

"Misi apa itu Sakura _-chan_?" tanyanya antusias.

"Misinya _sih_ cuma _rank_ -D." Jelasku kemudian. Dan bisa kulihat sekarang wajah Naruto kembali ke awal saat aku menemuinya tadi.

"Yah, kalau begitu cari orang selain aku. Aku malas kalau harus berurusan dengan misi _rank_ -D." Ujarnya sambil hendak menutup pintu.

"Yakin kamu menolaknya?" cegahku dengan nada menggoda.

"Kamu tahu sendiri kan Sakura _-chan_? Aku benci misi yang mudah." Keluhnya sambil memegangi gagang pintu.

"Kamu bahkan belum tahu apa misinya."

"Tapi yang namanya misi _rank_ -D, pasti cuma mencari kucing yang hilang, membantu berkebun..."

"Bukan itu misinya." Potongku kemudian.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Misinya adalah...menemaniku jalan-jalan. Tapi karena kamu menolaknya ya-"

"Tunggu dulu. Kalau yang itu sih aku mau. Tunggu sebentar." Dia buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu.

Ya ampun anak itu, percaya saja dengan semua ucapanku. "Nah ayo berangkat Sakura- _chan_." Tak berselang lama, sekarang dia sudah memakai baju ninjanya.

"Hahaha...," tawaku membuncah.

"?"

"Kenapa kamu memakai baju ninja? Perang sudah selesai Naruto."

"Tapi katamu kan ada misi. misinya menemani... Sakura _-chan_... jalan.. jalan. He? Memangnya ada misi seperti itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak ada misi seperti itu Naruto." Jelasku sambil menahan tawa.

"Wah, Sakura _-chan_ kamu menipuku." Dia mulai murung.

"Aku tidak menipumu Naruto, kamu memang aku suruh untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan."

"Jadi? Kamu mengajakku kencan Sakura- _chan_?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" Aku menjitaknya. "Aku hanya bosan, dan ingin jalan-jalan tapi kalau sendirian kan tidak asyik. Ya sudah ayo."

And all my love, I'm holding on forever

Reaching for the love that seems so far

Aku lalu berjalan-jalan dengan Naruto. "Sakura- _chan_? Memangnya kita ingin kemana?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Ujarku mulus.

"He? Lalu kita akan kemana sekarang?"

"Naruto apa kamu lapar?"

"Hm, bisa dibilang aku lapar."

"Kalau begitu ayo ke Ichiraku."

"Sebentar ya Sakura- _chan_." Dia lalu merogoh kantongnya.

"Hihi, tenang saja Naruto. Ramenmu biar aku yang bayar."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Sakura- _chan_."

"Iya, iya." Kami lalu menuju ke Ichiraku ramen dengan aku-ralat Naruto berjalan ke Ichiraku ramen dengan semangat, aku sih biasa aja. Dia sudah memasuki kedai duluan. Dan ketika aku memasuki kedai, aku lihat dia sudah makan ramen.

"Hehe, maaf Sakura- _chan_. Aku meninggalkanmu."

"Hm, tak apa Naruto. Itu kan sudah menjadi sifatmu. Hihi,"

"Sakura- _chan_ aku tidak seperti itu juga kali."

So I say a little prayer

And hopes my dreams will take me there

Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love

Over seas from coast to coast

To find the place I love the most

When the fields are green to see you once again my love.

"Paman, aku pesan _miso_ ya !" pesanku kemudian.

"Baik." Aku lalu menunggu pesananku.

"Sakura- _chan_ , tumben sekali kamu jalan-jalan. Biasanya kamu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Apa semua pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Ya begitulah. Semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai jadi aku butuh _refreshing_. Lagi pula, aku ingin reunian tim 7 tapi sayangnya guru Kakashi, dia kan Hokage. Jadi aku takut mengganggunya."

"Ini dia pesanannya." Ramenku kini tengah menatapku.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, Ji-san. Itadakimassu...,_ " aku memakan ramenku, hum sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan ramen.

"Oh jadi begitu. Sudah lama sekali ya, tim 7 tidak berkumpul seperti dulu." Ujar Naruto sambil memakan ramennya.

"Hihi, iya. Semua disibukkan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing."

"Sudah dua tahun ya."

"Hm, benar." Aku tertunduk lemas mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Tenang saja Sakura- _chan_ dia pasti kembali. Dia orang yang menepati janji."

"Ya, aku berharap juga begitu. Apaan sih dengan pembicaraan ini. Eh, Naruto kamu sudah selesai makan?"

"Tentunya," Aku terbelalak melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku, sebentar lagi punyaku habis kok."

"Haha, Sakura- _chan_. Kamu itu lucu sekali, punyamu masih banyak begitu kamu bilang tinggal sedikit lagi? Tenang saja aku tunggu kok."

I try to read, I go to work

I'm laughing with my friends

But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking, oh, no.

Walaupun aku tertawa seperti ini, walaupun aku terlihat senang tetapi aku masih belum bisa untuk berhenti berpikir tentang dia. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali. "Aku selesai. Paman, ini uangnya?"

"Lho banyak sekali uangnya?" tanya Paman Teuchi heran.

"Itu juga dengan Naruto."

"Oh, kalau begitu uangnya pas."

"Terimakasih Paman." Kataku dan Naruto serempak.

"Jangan lupa datang lagi ya !"

"Pastinya, Paman tenang saja!" kata Naruto bersemangat. "Nah sekarang kita mau kemana Sakura-chan?"

"Aku rasa sebaiknya... sebaiknya kita ke lapangan latihan."

"Baiklah." Di perjalanan aku dan Naruto saling menganggap lucu apa yang kami lihat. Kami jadi terlihat seperti orang gila. Tak apalah, yang penting aku merasa senang bersama sahabat.

"Haha, bisa saja kamu Naruto. Eh? Naruto, ternyata kita sudah sampai."

"Benarkah? Oh iya, ternyata kalau berjalan sambil tertawa perjalanan yang memakan waktu, jadi tidak terasa."

"Benar apa katamu."

"Sakura _-chan_. Lihatlah tiga kayu itu. Kamu pasti ingatkan?"

"Hm, kenangan enam tahun yang lalu. Dan saat itu juga kenangan yang memalukan bagiku, apalagi bagimu. Tepat batang kayu paling tengah diantara ke tiganya kamu diikat disana kan?"

"Hm, memang memalukan. Tetapi itu juga pengalaman pertama aku dan Sasuke akur. Dan juga, waktu itu aku kelihatan sangat lemah. Apalagi..." dia lalu melihat ke arahku.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Kamu menghinaku huh?" tanyaku garang. Apalagi yang aka dia katakan selain mengatakan kalau aku ini cewek yang lemah. Langsung saja aku mengepalkan tinjuku dan bersiap untuk menyerangnya.

"Bu-bukan itu ya-yang ku-kumaksud Sakura- _chan_. Maksudku apalagi waktu itu-" kata Naruto ketakutan.

"Jangan banyak alasan! Awas kau ya Naruto! Terima ini! _Shanaaaarooooo!_ "

"Sakura _-chan_ tunggu dulu! Dengarkan aku!" dia berkata demikian sambil menghindar dengan cepat.

" **Naruto! Ternyata disini kamu rupanya.** " Suara siapa itu? Sepertinya aku kenal. Suara yang tidak asing lagi.

I wonder how, I wonder why

I wonder where they are

The days we had, the song we sang together, oh yeah

"Shikamaru!" Naruto berlari menghampiri Shikamaru. Aku yang mengetahui adanya Shikamaru disana, langsung berubah menjadi kalem.

"Terima kasih Shikamaru. Kamu telah menyelamatkanku dari mara bahaya yang mengancamku."

"Kamu terlalu berlebihan Naruto. Merepotkan sekali. Apa kalian sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak." Jawabku sambil menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Oh, aku kira kalian sedang latihan."

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa kamu mencariku Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Hokage _-sama_ memanggilmu Naruto. Katanya ada misi untukmu. Dan Sakura, maaf kali ini tidak ada misi untukmu."

"Yah..., kalau begitu aku akan menyelesaikan misi ini dengan siapa? Dan misi _rank_ apa?"

"Huh merepotkan, mana aku tahu. Yang jelas aku hanya disuruh Hokage- _sama_ untuk memanggilmu ke kantor Hokage. Hanya itu saja."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah berangkat Naruto. Walaupun Kakashi- _sensei_ itu hobi terlambat, kamu tetap harus berusaha untuk datang tepat waktu." Kataku bijak. Seperti yang kalian ketahui sendiri. Memang benarkan? Kakashi- _sensei_ itu hobi terlambat dengan alasan-alasan anehnya itu.

"Iya-iya Sakura _-chan_. Aku dan Shikamaru pergi dulu ya. Kamu hati-hati disini ya Sakura- _chan_. Jangan kangen sama aku." Katanya sambil ber _sushin_ (teleportasi) ke Kantor Hokage.

"Huh, awas saja Naruto. Kalau dia sudah kembali dari misi, aku akan langsung menghajarnya." Bila bersama Naruto memang menyenangkan sih, tapi akhir-akhirnya ya kayak gini.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Sendirian di sini. Apa aku harus latihan taijutsu. Tapi kan aku harus kerja kembali, mana mungkin aku bekerja sehabis latihan. Itu sangat melelahkan. Aku akhirnya hanya bisa mendekat ke tiga batang kayu itu, membayangkan kenangan-kenangan masa lalu. Aku lalu menatap ke atas. hari ini cerah sekali. Hari cerah, menandakan hari baik. Namun tidak bagiku, masih banyak kekurangan pada hari ini. Maksudku hari ini sama dengan hari biasanya.

Andai saja orang itu masih berada di Konoha, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling menggembirakan bagiku. Merasa bosan, aku lalu mulai menyanyi, memang sih suaraku tidak terlalu merdu, bahkan mungkin tidak merdu. Tetapi menyanyi boleh-boleh saja kan? Menyanyi bukan sesuatu yang dilarangkan?

"... _And all my love, I'm holding on forever. Reaching for the love that seems so far._... _So I say a little prayer. And hopes my dreams will take me there. Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love... O-_ "

" _ **Over seas from coast to coast. To find the place I love the most. When the fields are green to see you once again, my love...**_ " suara baritone yang tidak aku kenali, tetapi bila didengar lagi, aku pernah mendengar suara ini. Karena kepo maka langsung saja aku menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Haah? Tidak mungkin." kaget, mundur kebelakang. Air mata serasa ingin keluar. Aku ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa. Aku ingin tersenyum namun tidak bisa. Aku ingin marah namun apa daya. "Kau... akhirnya... akhirnya... kamu... menepati janjimu..., kamu kembali..., Sasuke- kun!" dan akhirnya aku menangis. Menangis haru, ah kenapa aku seperti ini? Aku ini sudah dewasa namun tetap saja berkelakuan seperti anak kecil.

Ingin rasanya memeluknya, tapi aku tahan keinginan itu. "Hn. Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku kembali Sakura. Aku berjumpa denganmu lagi." "Hiks...hiks... Kenapa aku ini? Seharusnya aku senang, kenapa aku menangis? Hiks...hiks... Aku memang cewek yang cengeng. Hiks..hiks..." "Hn. Berhentilah menangis, aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum."

Apa benar ini Sasuke? Dia mengatakan hal semacam ini kepadaku? "Hihi, baiklah." Aku mengusap mataku. "Nah sudah, aku tidak menangis lagi, hihi." "Hn. Tadaima, Sakura." "Hihi, Okaeri, Sasuke. Hm, aku terkejut, ternyata kamu tahu lagu itu." "Hn. Begitulah." "Dan siapa yang memberi tahumu kalau aku disini?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Dobe." "Hihi, benar juga. Aku senang kamu kembali." "Hn. Aku juga, senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Sakura."

To hold you in my arms,

To promise you my love,

To tell you from the heart,

You're all I'm thinking of.

Reaching for the love that seems so far

So I say a little prayer

And hopes my dreams will take me there

Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love

Over seas from coast to coast

To find the place I love the most

When the fields are green to see you once again, my love.

~ _Westlife- My Love_ ~

~~OWARI~~

 **A/N**

 **Jadi ceritanya, ini adalah sebener-benernya** _ **fict**_ **pertamaku yang belum aku** _ **publish**_ **ke situs ini. Wew gitulah rada aneh kan? Waktu itu memang belum ada the last kayaknya, jadi ceritanya gini. Um apa lagi ya?**

 **Udah deh, makasih yang udah mau baca dan sangat-sangat terimakasih kepada yang mau review**

 **Salam phenanisheila**


End file.
